


All Her love

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot (Series 1) [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Fifteenth Challenge: The Meaning In A Kiss</b> Write about the emotions/meaning behind a kiss between two characters. This can be a romantic kiss, or you can write about a platonic kiss between friends, a familial gesture of affection, whatever you like! Just make sure it's about kissing. :)<br/>-<br/><b>Summary:</b> Ygraine gives he son a kiss.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	All Her love

**Title:  All Her love**

**Author:**

**Rating: PG (character death)**

**Characters/Pairings: Arthur, Ygraine**

**Spoilers: n/a**

**Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.

**Word count: 151**

**Summary: Ygraine gives he son a kiss.**

**Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.

**Prompt:**

**Heart Of Camelot Fifteenth Challenge: The Meaning In A Kiss** Write about the emotions/meaning behind a kiss between two characters. This can be a romantic kiss, or you can write about a platonic kiss between friends, a familial gesture of affection, whatever you like! Just make sure it's about kissing. :)

**All Her Love**

There was already a sense of sadness in the room. The Queen was fading from this world. The birth process had been hard and had left her body destroyed. The child she had fought so hard to bring into the world was screaming in the background.

“She is too weak. She won’t survive.” The midwife said.

“Give her the child.” Gaius told the midwife.

The woman nodded and brought the newborn to the Queen. The boy settled down as soon as he was put in his mother’s arms.

Ygraine realized that this will be her only chance to give him the equivalent of a lifetime of love. She held on to her son and gave him a kiss. She passed from the world as she held him leaving him with all the love she had for him.

The midwife took the young prince from her lifeless arms and took him away.     


End file.
